legoninjagothepowerofspinjitzufandomcom-20200213-history
Gunner in the Chimney
Snike limbs down the ground. Snike says, "I sure showed Darkley how a sniper fights!" Skalidor rushes by. He says, "Who's there?!" Skalidor says "I'm your general! Nothing more, nothing less!" Snike says, "Oh, General! I'm sorry. I've completed you're mission! Darkley is dead!" Skalidor says, "Perfect! Now, for you're next mission: destroy the ninjas!" He hides in a brush and looks around. Jay walks down the hill and sees a sniper rifle coming out of the brush. He says, "Snike!" Snike jumps out and fires. It shots Jay and knocks him down. Aragorn hits Snike on the head. Ed and Edna come out behind Aragorn. Ed says, "Good job. You've knock down, Snike!" Aragorn looks at Jay. He says, "Jay didn't do so well against Snike!" Ed and Edna gasps. They run to him. Edna says, "It's okay! He's not dead!" Aragorn says, "Of course, he ain't! That's a dummy!" Ed takes off his mask. He sees straw on his head. Jay comes up and sings, "Dummy!" Ed picks up the dummy and throws it back. Snike gets up. It hits him and falls down again. Aragron laughs. They walk away. Skalidor says, "Snike! Get up! Now!" Snike gets up and rubs his head. He looks over and sees Jay's dummy. Snike says, "A Jay dummy made from straw! Follow me!" He slides up an old building's chimney. He looks out and sees nothing. He looks again and sees nothing again. Then, a big black car flys over Snike. He looks and sees Cole and Jay. He aims his rifle and fires. The glass breaks. Cole looks back and sees Snike. Snike laughs. He ducks as a lightning bolt nearly misses him. He gets up to see the two ninjas driving away. He signals Skalidor. He says, "Cole and Jay are in a V-2 Tread Assault! They're coming you're way!" Cole sees Skales in his way. Cole says, "Get out of our way!" Skales says, "I never get out of anybody's way!" He tries to hypnotize the ninjas. Cole and Jay jump out and punch Skales. Skales laughs. He uses a tail attack and knocks them through the glass. Cole says, "Well, that didn't work!" Jay says, "You think!" Skales uses his tail to active Cole's V-2 Tread Assault. It flys over a cliff and lands on the ground. Skales opens the door at the bottom of the mountain. He looks and sees Cole and Jay on the broken car. Skales says, "Pathetic!" He looks and sees Mezmo, Slithraa, and Rattla pull up. Skales says, "Why do you have Bulduga's Car?" Rattla says, "He give it to us before he went to sea and died from... S-s-spitta's fang blade!" Skales says, "A sad death to the world of Ninjago! A true friend to the snakes he was!" Cole says, "Let's stop the "sad stories" and battle! Please?" Skales slaps Cole on the face and knocks him down. Skales yells, "Never stop the Hypnobrai during a sad backstory!" Cole says, "Ok! Ok!" Jay pulls out the nunchucks. Skales growls. Jay freezes and drops the nunchucks into the grass. Back at the old building, Snike says, "Skalidor, there's still nothing. Oh wait I saw... never mind! It was a squirrel almost getting hit by a race car! Classic." Skalidor says, "Comlink me when you see anything of interest!" Snike gasps and says, "I see something... of interest. Send the boys to fight with me!" Snike turns off the comlink. He says, "I'm so getting a promotion!" Appearances * Snike * Darkley (Mentioned) * Skalidor * Jay * Cole * Kai (Mentioned) * Zane (Mentioned) * Aragorn * Ed * Edna * Skales * Mezmo * Slithraa * Rattla * Bulduga (Mentioned) * Spitta (Mentioned) * Bytar (Mentioned) * Chokun (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes